Insomnio
by Raxces
Summary: Insomnio:dificultad para iniciar o mantener el sueño. Puede ser generado por estrés temporal o crónico, así como también a causa de estrés post-traumático. Como logrará la reina Moon conciliar el sueño?, cuando ese horrible hecho del pasado la persigue. (One-Shot).


_**Insomnio**_

* * *

Una joven Moon, se hallaba en un lugar obscuro, ella apenas podía distinguir nada, todo era vacío. Una luz tenue comenzó a aparecer, bajo esta, la silueta de su madre aparecía, ofreciéndole su mano, como si la estuviera llamando:

-Mamá…. Mamá!- La joven princesa Moon corría desesperadamente, pero en vano, por más que lo intentara, por más que sintiera que estaba avanzando la silueta de su madre no parecía estar ni remotamente más cerca, la desesperación comenzó a invadirla.

-Mamá! Soy yo Moon! Ven aquí! Mamá!- La chica gritaba ya muy desesperada por el inútil intento de alcanzar a su madre, sin embargo, esta desesperación comenzó a transformarse en miedo, cuando lentamente pudo observar una sombra tras su querida madre, una sombra que tenía la exacta forma de alguien que concia bien.

-Acaso no has aprendido nada?- La voz provenía de aquella sombra, aquella que la joven Moon sabia pertenecía a su más temido enemigo, Toffee…

-Querida….- Se escuchó la voz de la madre de Moon- No tengas miedo… no te culpes por esto…

La joven Moon se encontraba derramando lágrimas, no sabía que sucedía, no sabía dónde estaba, y que hacia ella allá donde su peor enemigo se encontraba, Toffee… aquel que… aquel que asesinó a su madre. En cuanto la princesa cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría, la figura de su madre se veía atravesada de la espalda hasta el pecho, por una espada curveada, tras ella Toffee se asomaba con una sonrisa calmada y engreída.

-Está muerta… lo recuerdas?

* * *

La reina Moon despertó de golpe, otra pesadilla, la reina se encontraba sudando frío, con el corazón latiendo a mil, y con una sensación helada en su espina dorsal, el terror la había consumido en sus sueños, como le seguía pasando desde hace mucho.

Moon se levantó de su cama, atando bien la bata que utilizaba para dormir, salió al balcón cuya vista daba al resto del reino, al abrir la puerta, la brisa nocturna golpeo su cuerpo, dejándole una sensación fría, pero que le agradaba.

-Otra noche sin dormir…

La reina tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, no sabía que más hacer, había probado hechizos, pociones de todo tipo, incluso intentó pedirle ayuda a su mentor Glossaryck, pero nada, no importa si dormía o no, las pesadillas la despertaban durante la noche de todas formas, y aquellos hechizos que la dejaban profundamente dormida, simplemente hacían que sus pesadillas fueran eternas, lo cual definitivamente no le hacía bien a la mente de la reina.

Moon observó tras ella a su marido aun recostado, y durmiendo como roca, así era River, con el sueño muy pesado, la reina de nuevo giró su vista al cielo, en esta ocasión, observó las estrellas, brillaban en conjunto de una forma particularmente hermosa… de pronto, una estrella fugaz se trasladó de un lado a otro rápidamente, La reina, como cuando solia tener 14 años, junto sus manos, cerró sus ojos, y dijo en voz baja:

-deseo poder conciliar el sueño, aunque sea un poco…. Que las pesadillas se vayan…

Qué tontería, la magia siempre estuvo presente en su vida, pero como una estrella podría cumplir un deseo que la magia no pueda… simplemente ridículo.

La reina entró de nuevo a su habitación, y se dispuso a recostarse otravez, cuando estuvo a punto de arroparse con las cobijas nuevamente, pudo escuchar unos pasos corriendo a gran velocidad en el pasillo fuera de su habitación, la puerta de la misma se abrió rápidamente, y pudo observar a su pequeña hija Star de 5 años, corriendo hacia ella;

-¡! Mami!- La pequeña Star salto a los brazos de su madre, con un gesto de preocupación y angustia en su pequeño rostro.

-Star? Que sucede cariño?- Le pregunto la reina preocupada a su hija.

-Disculpe mi reina- Uno de los sirvientes del castillo entro haciendo una reverencia a la habitación real- La pequeña princesa Star dice que tuvo una pesadilla, ya le dije que no era buena hora para importunar su descanso alteza, lo lamento, la llevare a su habitación y…

-¡No!, ¡Mami no me dejes sola, tengo miedo!- La pequeña Star se aferraba más a su madre, con unas cuantas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-Yo me encargo, vuelva a sus labores- Dijo la reina Moon dándole la orden a su sirviente.

-Como usted desee su alteza- El hombre hizo una reverencia mientras salía de la habitación.

Moon acariciaba la cabeza de su hija, mientras esta aún tenía su rostro pegado al torso de la reina, la mujer giró para observar a su marido, quien aún seguía dormido incluso tras tal escándalo.

-Dime cariño, que fue lo que soñaste?

La pequeña Star comenzó a acurrucarse con su madre, mientras se arropaba plácidamente junto a ella y la abrazaba con los ojos cerrados- Soñé que un monstruo muy feo me perseguía, tenía mucho miedo…-

-Pero creí que no le tenías miedo a los monstruos Star- Dijo Moon con una sonrisa, acurrucándose con su hija, acariciando la rubia cabellera de su futura heredera.

-Pero este monstruo era muy grande y feo, y no podía hacer nada…- Dijo la pequeña soltando un bostezo

-No te preocupes querida, mientras Mami este aquí, no dejare que absolutamente nada malo te pase- Dijo la reina, dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeña hija.

La princesa abrió los ojos, brindándole una linda sonrisa a la Reina- Gracias Mami… - Dijo la niña aferrándose a su madre en un abrazo.- Buenas noches… te amo mami!- en un último bostezo la niña quedo dormida entre su padre y su madre, abrazada de ella de manera que se sentía protegida.

-También te amo, mi bebé- Dijo Moon brindándole el cariño que solo una madre puede brindarle su hija.

- _Al parecer, si hay una estrella que puede cumplir mi deseo… esta noche dormiré bien._ \- Pensó Moon mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña hija, quedando profundamente dormida.

* * *

 **Un pequeño One-Shot , sobre Moon y Star, a quienes me encanta ver interactuar como madre e hija en las serie!**

 **Créditos de la imagen a darkertom en tumblr**

 **¡Un saludo!**


End file.
